


Stay

by Naxa1818



Series: Hold On [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve and Tony go on their first date but it takes a turn for the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260041) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



> It is SO much fun writing these two and playing with this universe. I hope you all enjoy the next installment to this series!

Tony was so glad it was Friday. The week had dragged on and felt like an eternity. It had been a really busy week too, which meant not much time to spend with Steve. Midterms were going on so the workload for both of them had added up. Sometimes they studied together or got something to eat between classes, but it was not nearly enough time with Steve that Tony wanted. He wanted to be by Steve every second if he could. It had been a week since Tony confessed to reading Steve’s journal, and it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to him. Steve and Tony were now officially together, but they hadn’t had the time to go on a date. Well, tonight was the night, which was why the week had felt like it lasted so long. Tony had anxiously waited for this day and now it was finally here.

“Tony, do you know what to do next?” Professor Pym asked, sternly.

Tony sat up straight in his chair. “Yes!” He looked at the assorted breakers filled with chemicals on the table. Without thinking, he grabbed the green-colored substance and poured it into the beaker with the red substance. A second later a small explosion blew up in his face.

He coughed and waved his hand in the air to clear the smoke.

“Tony!” Jan came up next to him. “Are you okay? You have black stuff all over your face.”

“I’m fine,” he said, and he was. He was just extremely distracted.

“You haven’t been paying attention to Pym at all have you? You never have blow-ups in his class,” she examined.

“Everyone has off days, Jan,” Tony replied, flatly.

“You must have something on your mind to distract you this much,” she decided. “Oh! It’s because of Steve isn’t it? Tonight’s your first date!”

“Yes, and I want this day to be over so I can go on said date!” Tony exclaimed louder than he intended.

“You guys are so cute. It took way too long for you guys to get together,” she smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what everyone’s been saying,” Tony laughed.

He still couldn’t believe it. Almost a week ago Tony was afraid of losing Steve’s friendship because he read a couple of pages from his journal. He never thought by the end of telling Steve the truth that Steve would be kissing him. The next day when Tony waited for Steve at the coffee stand, Rhodey, Jan, and Natasha had been walking by and stopped to talk to Tony. The second Tony saw Steve turn the corner, heading his way, Tony had ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Steve had laughed and quickly returned the embrace. Tony pulled away only for a second to press his lips to Steve’s. He hadn’t realized it until that moment that instead of just daydreaming about kissing Steve, now he could actually do it. They had been interrupted by Jan’s squeal and stopped kissing to see their friends puzzled expressions. When they told them what had happened the day before they all had just said “finally!”

“Where are you guys going?” Jan asked, as she helped Tony clean up his mess.

“Not sure. Steve just said we were going off the Academy’s grounds for the date,” he explained.

“What?” Jan yelled. “But that means I won’t be able to casually run into you guys and take lots of pictures!” she whined.

“Maybe that’s part of the reason Steve picked somewhere besides the Academy,” Tony laughed. He actually hadn’t of thought about it until now, but Steve was a master strategist, after all.

 

*

 

After class in Pym’s Lab, Tony headed back to Stark Tower. He wanted nothing more than to go find Steve but he knew that Steve was in his last class of the day. Steve actually enjoyed his classes so busting him out of history was out of the question.

While he waited for Steve he went to his workshop and decided to work on one of his minor projects. He picked up a pair of boots on one of the tables and began to get to work. They were roller skates that could be attached to his Iron Man armor. He had never gone roller-skating before so he decided to make his own and give it a try. He just hadn’t gotten around to finishing them yet. After glancing at them he realized he needed to get Steve to play that third game of pool. This would be a great invention to try out on Steve if he won. He smiled just thinking about it.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a knock on the door. Tony took off his goggles and set the boot down to look over and see Steve in the doorway. He was dressed casually in his jeans, a beautiful (and wonderfully too tight) blue-collared shirt with his shield on the front, and his jacket. His backpack was gone but he still had his shield strapped to his back.

“Am I interrupting?” Steve asked.

“Never,” Tony grinned and stood from his chair.

Steve smiled back and in a few long strides was right in front of Tony with his hands on his waist.

“What were you working on?” Steve gestured at the boots. “Upgrades?”

“Sure, in a fun sort of way,” Tony replied. Steve raised an eyebrow. “They’re roller skates.” Tony waited for Steve to reply but was only given a blank stare as a response. “I, um, did they have them back then?” The moment the words left his mouth, he panicked. He remembered Steve’s journal and how he didn’t like to be reminded of the past, or how he thought he didn’t belong in the future, which was insane because Tony _knew_ Steve was meant to be in the future by his side. “I-I mean, um, Steve?” Tony asked when Steve’s hand went from his waist to his shoulders.

“I know what roller skates are,” he said, and laughed.

“Oh, really? Playing the innocent act?” Tony huffed out a breath.

“I would have played it longer but you seemed distressed all of a sudden.” Steve smiled softly at him.

“I was not,” he objected.

“Tony.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. I just thought about your journal and how you don’t like to be reminded of…” Tony trailed off not wanting to remember that particular page of the journal.

“Tony, I can talk about the past. It doesn’t bother me.”

“But you wrote—and I used to—”

Steve interrupted him. “I know but that was awhile ago and it never was about you. I know you were teasing me. I kinda enjoyed being teased by you,” he said, and his face flushed. “I never cared for it when our enemies did or just some jerks on campus that didn’t like me.”

“Oh,” Tony replied. “Who doesn’t like _you?_ ”

Steve chuckled and pulled Tony into his arms. Tony immediately returned the embrace enjoying how warm Steve felt.

“Why roller-skates?” Steve asked, curiously.

“Never been roller-skating. Thought it would be fun,” Tony replied.

“Hmm. Good to know. Ready for our date?” he whispered.

Tony sighed happily. “Yes. You have no idea.”

“Great,” Steve pulled away. “Me too.”

“I’m just going to leave my gauntlet and boots here. Don’t think I’ll need them on the date,” Tony said, as he retracted the gauntlet from his hand and set it down on the table.

Steve watched him as he unhooked the clasp on both boots. “I never thought you went anywhere without them,” he teased.

“Ha,” Tony said as he put the boots on the table. “That’s you and the shield.”

“What?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without the shield. It’s your baby.” Tony leaned against the table as he watched Steve get in defensive mode. He grinned.

Steve dropped his arms to his sides and fidgeted back and forth on his heels. Tony found it adorable.

“Really? I-I don’t have it with me all the time.” Steve retorted. Tony snorted. “Okay, maybe I do. I honestly forget it’s there sometimes. It’s like it’s a part of me.”

“Why don’t you leave it here?”

“Um, I could, I guess,” Steve said, hesitantly. “What if something happens?”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that. We’re going off campus and usually our enemies bypass the whole city and go straight for the Academy.”

“You have a good point there.”

Tony walked up to Steve and ran his hands up and down his arms. “Steve, babe, if you want to take your shield with you, of course you can. I’m just messing with you.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “I know I can, but you’re right. I do take it everywhere. Won’t hurt to leave it here for our date.”

“You sure? Seriously, I was just kidding. Take your baby with you on our date.” Tony grinned when Steve rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mind leaving it here,” Steve said, softly.

“It’ll be safe here, I promise,” Tony said as Steve took off his shield and set it down on the table next to Tony’s gauntlet and boots.

“I know, Tony.” Steve turned and pecked a quick kiss on Tony’s lips. “Now let’s go on our date.”

Tony smiled. “And when it’s over we can come back here and make-out right?”

Steve’s eyes widened. His pale skin quickly flushed red from his cheeks to his neck. Tony licked his lips and was gratified to see Steve’s gaze linger there. Steve quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

“Let’s go, then,” he said and made his way to the door.

Tony caught up to him, still grinning. “That’s not a no.”

Steve was shaking his head but Tony could see him biting his lip, trying to hold back a smile.

*

Outside of Stark Tower, Tony saw Steve’s motorcycle parked with two helmets hanging on the handlebars. Tony had seen Steve on it constantly and had always wanted to ride with him. He hadn’t asked what their transportation was going to be but he was far from disappointed. Steve handed him a red helmet and as he put it on he noticed Steve’s navy blue one with little white wings on the side.

“Get on,” Steve said while he comfortably sat himself on the bike.

Tony obliged and got on quickly wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Hold on tight,” Steve whispered before turning on the motorcycle.

Tony squeezed and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve ended up taking Tony to an old-fashioned diner. Not many people were there so it was nice and quiet. They sat in the back corner next to the window. Tony watched as Steve fidgeted in his seat, clearly nervous about something.

“What’s wrong, Steve?” Tony asked.

“Um, I guess.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he talked. “Is this okay?” He gestured around the diner.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, maybe I should have taken you somewhere nicer. Y-you deserve the best and-”

“Steve,” Tony interrupted. “This is perfect. Seriously.”

“Are you sure? We could go somewhere else,” Steve objected.

“No, I want to stay here. This is great,” Tony said, and he meant it. It was perfect and he honestly didn’t care where they were as long as he was with Steve. “How’d you find this place anyway?”

Steve seemed to calm down and smiled. “Actually, this diner is one of the only things left from when I was a kid. They’ve remodeled it a bit over time, but it’s mostly the same. I still haven’t been here at all since…I’ve been back. So I thought it would be great for my first time back to be with you.”

Tony’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest. Steve looked at him softly, smiling at Tony with such pure honesty. This was something from Steve’s past that he was sharing with Tony.

“I’m glad you brought me here, Steve. Tell me about this place,” Tony said.

“Didn’t get to come here too much. Ma didn’t have much money but we usually came here for birthday dinners if we could afford it.”

As Steve talked Tony could see the fondness he had for the memories of the diner and his mother. It made Tony’s heart soar knowing he was going to be apart of new fond memories.

The waitress came and took their orders. Tony ordered one cheeseburger compared to Steve’s three burgers.

“Quite the appetite, huh?” Tony chuckled.

Steve’s cheeks flushed. “I have a high metabolism.”

“You must really control yourself on campus,” Tony noted, thinking about how he never really saw Steve eat nearly this much at the little food stands at the Academy.

“That and to be frugal with money. I figured today would be special to not worry about it.”

Once again the things Steve said took Tony’s breath away. This was special to Steve. Tony was special to Steve. They’d been together a week and every time Steve said something like that Tony couldn’t believe it. He knew it wouldn’t last. It had only been a week. At some point Tony would mess it up. Steve would get tired of him and break up with him. God, he should end it now. He shouldn’t have even started it. He knows now that whenever it all ends he will break completely.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Huh?”

“You okay there?” Steve reached across the table and took Tony’s hand.

It wouldn’t last but Tony was going to memorize every second he had with Steve while he could.

“Of course! I’m here with you,” Tony flashed a smile.

Steve raised an eyebrow not seeming to believe Tony. The waitress came with their food. Steve squeezed Tony’s hand before releasing it.

“So after we eat,” Steve said changing the subject to Tony’s relief. “You know that they set up the fair close by? I thought we could go. Do some of the games and rides.”

Tony smiled. “That sounds great Steve but you know those games are rigged.”

Steve snorted. “We’ll see. By the end you’ll have a giant teddy bear. You wait and see.”

Tony laughed at Steve’s determination. Tony could see it. Steve was already strategizing on how to win a carnival stuffed animal.

They ate their food and before they left Steve excused himself to go to the restroom. Tony took this opportunity to go up to their waitress to try and pay.

“Sorry, hun, it’s already paid for,” she smiled and walked off.

“Nice try, Tony,” Steve said as he came up behind him.

Tony turned around. “When? I was with you the whole time.”

“Try not to forget that I’m a master strategist,” Steve grinned.

“Ugh, fine,” Tony said, but he was smiling. He was determined to spoil Steve from here on out. He deserved to be spoiled. “Wait until the next date. I’m going to take your breath away.”

Steve took Tony’s hand. “You already do,” Steve said softly, and pressed a kiss on Tony’s cheek.

“Steve,” Tony started, but stopped, not really sure what to say. He should laugh because Steve literally took Tony’s breath away everyday.

“Come on,” Steve tugged on Tony’s hand. “Let’s go to the fair now. I’m going to win you a stuffed animal.”

They walked out of the diner and made their way to Steve’s motorcycle. Just as Steve reached for one of the helmets a Hulk-sized robot landed in the middle of the street. It was tall, bulky, painted a dark navy green with the Red Skull printed on the chest. Its red eyes glowed brightly as it stared at Steve and Tony.

“Captain America. Identified.” It said.

“Tony. You need to get out of here,” Steve said as he stepped protectively in front of Tony.

“Are you insane? I’m not leaving you,” Tony snapped.

“Eliminate Captain America.”

Without another word, Steve ran into the street. The robot instantly followed him, throwing punches.

“Steve!” Tony yelled, and then got to work. He pressed a few buttons on his watch and in a second was connected with Fury.

“What is it, Stark?”

“Fury, there’s a giant robot in town attacking Steve. It’s Hydra. Send the quinjet and some backup.” Before Fury replied Tony hung up.

Steve continued to dodge the robots advances. It was too big and bulky for Steve’s agility. Seeming to recognize this, a missile appeared out of the robot’s shoulder. It shot forward, Steve tried to get away as far as possible but it wasn’t enough. He lifted his arms to shield himself. The missile exploded in front of him sending him through the glass window of the diner.

“Steve!” Tony shouted in horror. Steve didn’t have his shield. He left it back at the tower because Tony had said he didn’t need it.

_Steve._

Tony pressed another button on his watch and it instantly formed around his hand creating a gauntlet. He ran out into the street, behind the robot, and lifted his hand. The repulsor hissed and Tony was shooting the robot with as much power as the gauntlet could give.

The repulsor’s shots did nothing to the robot’s metal. It turned around, raised its arm and brought it down. Tony barrel rolled out of the way and ran behind the robot, shooting and not stopping.

His eyes were burning. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes. He felt so helpless. This gauntlet was a far weaker version than his Iron Man armor. It couldn’t even break through the robot’s armor. He had told Steve to leave his shield behind and now look what happened.

The robot turned around completely unfazed by Tony’s attacks. It lifted its right arm and the hand turned into an energy gun. It charged, pointed at Tony, the red energy becoming far more powerful than Tony’s gauntlet.

Tony kept shooting, in vain, as the robot charged its weapon. He started to walk backwards, away from the robot. How could this day have turned out this way? He had waited all week long for today and now it was ruined. He should have kept his Iron Man gauntlet. He shouldn’t have suggested that Steve leave his shield behind. And now Steve was…

He looked over at the diner. Steve still hadn’t recovered. What if he was…?

“Eliminate target.” The robot said.

Tony looked back. It was too late. He couldn’t do anything about it.

“Tony!” Steve yelled and slammed right into him as the robot fired its energy blast. Tony heard a grunt and they tumbled to the ground, Steve on top of Tony.

Steve kept himself on Tony, protecting him with his body. The robot charged up its weapon again but before it could fire the quinjet flew over it, sending missiles at the robot. The missiles hit dead on sending the robot far away from Tony and Steve.

Tony sighed, relieved. Back up had showed up.

“Steve,” Tony nudged Steve, but he was limp. “Steve?” Tony pushed Steve gently off of him and stared in horror at Steve’s wounds.

His forearms were completely burned, blood oozed out of all the small cuts from the explosion. On his right side, a baseball-sized chunk of Steve’s skin was completely _gone_ from where the energy blast hit. Tony realized he was covered in Steve’s blood, and it was quickly painting the pavement by how rapidly Steve was bleeding out. Tony could smell the burned flesh of Steve’s arms and the skin on his right side. Steve grunted and his eyes opened to look at Tony.

“Tony,” he said, softly.

“Steve,” Tony repeated, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. “Oh my God. Steve.” Tony turned around to see the robot fighting off Wasp, Falcon, and Thor with the quinjet shooting at it from a distance. The robot had lost its arm and the battle was clearly going to be over soon. “Hey, someone help! S-Steve needs help!”

Steve grabbed Tony’s arm. “Don’t leave me.”

Tony turned back around quickly, grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Steve. I promise.”

Steve slightly smiled. “Good. Stay. Need you here.” Then Steve closed his eyes.

“Hey, Steve. You need to stay with me here. Don’t,” Tony stopped, choking on a sob. “Don’t pass out on me here. Please, Steve.”

Tony wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly the quinjet landed close by. A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Thor, Wasp, and Falcon. The quinjet hanger opened to reveal Black Widow.

“Tony, we need to get him to the hospital. Thor will carry him to the quinjet,” Wasp said, sympathetically.

“R-right,” Tony replied, seeming to be in a haze.

Thor came beside Steve and carefully picked him up. Tony never let go of Steve’s hand and followed right next to Thor as he carried Steve on the quinjet and set him down on padded seating.

Everything from there was a blur. Tony stayed next to Steve, holding his hand. When they arrived at the hospital Tony had to leave Steve’s side as they took him in to surgery. Now Tony was left standing there in the waiting room with Steve’s blood all over him.

It was a few hours later when Tony was finally allowed to go see Steve. The room was quiet except for the constant _beep_ of Steve’s heart monitor. Steve was completely still and slightly pale. His arms were on top of the covers and bandaged up. Tony didn’t even want to think about what his other wound looked like.

Tony walked to the other side of his bed and brought a chair close. He sat down and reached for Steve’s hand. Tony knew Steve ran hot so when he felt how cold his hand was he could feel the tears stinging his eyes once again.

“Steve,” Tony whispered.

He honestly didn’t even know where to begin on what to say to Steve. There were a million things running through his head. How sorry he was for telling Steve to leave his shield behind. How much he cared for Steve. How he couldn’t lose him. How happy Steve made him. How he’s going to try so hard not to mess this up, if he hasn’t already. Tony’s eyes never wavered from Steve’s face and then he remembered Steve’s words. _Don’t leave me. Stay._

“I’m never going to leave, Steve.”

*

It was early the next morning. Tony hadn’t slept much, which was fine with him because he was going to be awake when Steve woke up. Jan brought Tony a new set of clothes considering his other ones were covered in Steve’s blood. Tony was grateful to her because he refused to leave Steve’s side. He was still holding Steve’s hand and to Tony’s relief his skin was warmer than the night before.

People had come and gone to visit Steve. Bringing flowers and cards and telling Tony everything was going to be all right. Well, Tony hoped so. He knew Steve would be okay, but he couldn’t suppress the fear of him not waking up, or something critically going wrong with his wounds. Maybe Steve would realize being with Tony wasn’t the right idea after all. He wouldn’t blame him, but he just couldn’t stop that fear from taking over him.

“Please wake up,” Tony whispered as he stroked Steve’s hand.

Tony sighed and brought up Steve’s hand to his lips, gently kissing each knuckle before setting his hand back on the bed.

“I can’t believe this is how our first date ended up. Damn, Steve.” The tears were coming back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had cried enough during the night. He needed to be strong. For Steve.

He squeezed Steve’s hand, relaxed a little, then squeezed again. It was like a stress ball, a motion that he was doing for himself and maybe for Steve. Hell, whatever worked to make Steve wake up so he could see his gorgeous baby blues and make one hundred percent sure he was okay.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d been doing the exercise, but suddenly, Steve squeezed back. Tony quickly sat up straight. “Steve?” he asked, shaking Steve’s hand a little. “Hey, wake up, Sunshine.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened and he cleared his throat.

“Come on,” Tony said, and slowly, Steve’s eyes opened. “Steve.”

Steve blinked a few times until he turned his head slightly in Tony’s direction. Their eyes met and Tony sucked in a breath.

“Tony,” he said, quietly.

Tony smiled and scooted his chair as close to the bed as possible. “Yeah, I’m here. I’m here.”

Then Steve smiled and the look in his eyes was relief, like he thought Tony might not have been by his side, which was ridiculous.

“You want some water?” Tony asked. Steve nodded so Tony quickly rose to get water and came back to hand it to Steve. Tony pressed the button to raise the bed so Steve could sit up and drink his water. After Steve drank it all he handed the glass back to Tony. “Need anymore?”

Steve shook his head so Tony set the glass on a nearby table and went back to holding his hand.

“The robot?”

“Destroyed. Called for backup and they took care of it.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Hydra.”

Tony nodded. “Red Skull escaped his prison cell a few nights ago.” Tony rubbed his forehead. He was exhausted just thinking about the Red Skull getting loose. The first thing he had done was attack Steve and it wouldn’t be the last time. “Haven’t talked to Fury yet about how in the _hell_ that happened.”

“Well,” Steve paused, staring blankly at Tony. “That sucks.”

Now that was not the respond he’d expected. He was ready for Steve to go all Captain America mode on him to formulate the battle plans on how to capture Red Skull. Tony laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

“That’s an understatement,” Tony replied after he calmed himself down.

“Red Skull won’t attack again so soon, I think. He’ll need more manpower and that will take time. We’ll have time to come up with a plan later,” Steve said, looking at Tony as though he thought Tony was about to break. Steve was the one who got hurt in this mess. He was the one Red Skull was after and here he was comforting Tony when it should be the other way around.

“Not how I pictured our first date would go,” Steve commented, seeming to change the subject.

Tony sighed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

They stared at each other and Tony knew it was coming so he tried to beat Steve to the punch.

“I’m sorry.” He said at the exact same time Steve said, “Don’t apologize.”

Tony snorted. “Nice try,” he took a deep breath. “Damn, I’m so sorry Steve. I told you to leave the shield behind and look what happened? Typical. Listen to Tony and things go wrong and in this case, horribly wrong. Y-you were bleeding all over the place. I wasn’t sure if you would make it.” Tony choked on a sob, and hung his head down.

Steve tugged on Tony’s hand. “Tony,” he said, gently. “Look at me.” Tony slowly looked back up at Steve. “It wasn’t your fault. God, Tony, it wasn’t. I could have taken my shield but I didn’t. It could have happened anyway. A giant robot came after us Tony. It had nothing to do with you.”

“Why did you do it?” Tony asked in a whisper.

Steve’s eyes widened then narrowed. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Yes,” Tony replied instantly. “You shouldn’t have. You could have-”

He stopped when Steve intertwined their fingers. Steve was looking at him with such intensity that it made Tony’s heart beat faster. “I could have died? Sure. I would die to protect you, Tony. I care about you so much. You have no idea. You brighten my world. It was so dark for a while and then you came and made everything so much better. No way I’m gonna lose you, Tony.”

Tony let out a shaky breath and shook his head. “I was so afraid. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Well,” Steve said with a smile. “I was afraid too.” Steve released his hand from Tony’s and touched his cheek. “Now come on,” he said as he moved on the bed. “Come over here and lie down with me.”

“Steve, you can’t be serious,” Tony said, but Steve just patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. “You’re hurt. I don’t want to make it worse.”

“You won’t. I’m already feeling better.”

“Steve-”

“Is this your way of telling me you don’t want to cuddle? Cause that hurts Tony,” Steve said as he put a hand over his heart, and gave Tony the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Oh my God,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You are so bad.” He laughed and started to situate himself on the bed. “I’ve daydreamed about cuddling with you for a while. So, there.”

Tony laid on his side, head pillowed on Steve’s chest and carefully put his arm over his stomach.

“Good. Me too.” Steve kissed his forehead. “I already have a plan for our next date.”

“What?” Tony asked, surprised.

“Roller-skating. I think that would be fun, don’t you?”

Tony smiled against Steve’s shoulder. “Yes, that would be really fun. I can’t wait.”

Tony closed his eyes as Steve lightly stroked his hair. “Let’s go in a few days.”

“Steve, you’ll still be in the hospital,” Tony objected.

“No, I won’t. Fast healer. You’ll see.” Steve stopped stroking Tony’s hair to put his arm around Tony’s to hold him closer. “Now get some sleep,” he whispered.

It wasn’t long before Steve’s hold on Tony loosened, his breathing evened out, and Tony was glad he was getting the rest he needed. He took a deep breath, taking in Steve’s smell. Memorizing every moment he had with him. He would make sure to work harder, to do more so something like this would never happen again. He knew it probably would, but he would try his hardest to prevent it. He would protect Steve with everything he had.

“You mean the world to me, Steve. You need to know that,” he whispered. Wrapped up next to Steve, with his warmth, it wasn’t long before Tony was asleep too.

*

They walked into Tony’s lab three days later. Steve was still healing, but he was good enough to be released from the hospital. Tony immediately walked over, picked up Steve’s shield, and handed it to him.

Steve chuckled. “Thanks, Tony.” He set the shield down against the wall behind him. “How about we go roller-skating now?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Tony asked as he looked at Steve’s arms that were still healing. It wasn’t nearly as grotesque as it was a few days ago, but there was still a lot of scarring from the burns and cuts he sustained.

“I am. I promise,” Steve said as he stroked Tony’s cheek. “I’d love to go on another date with you.”

“Me too,” Tony said, and smiled. “Take the shield?”

“I don’t need it.”

“But Steve-”

Before Tony could object Steve kissed him. He cradled Tony’s face in his hands like he wanted to drown in Tony. The kiss was hot, passionate, and possessive as though Steve was trying to get Tony to see how much he wanted this. Tony grabbed Steve's forearms, and if it hurt, Steve didn't show it. God, Steve had never kissed him like this before, but Tony was kissing back with just as much intensity.

When Steve pulled away his lips were red and they were both breathing heavily.

“You play dirty,” Tony said, but he was grinning.

“Just wanted you to pay attention,” he said and rubbed his nose against Tony’s. “I don’t need to take the shield, Tony.” His hand moved to Tony’s waist, bringing him close. “We can’t be afraid to go out as just ourselves sometimes. Without the shield or your armor. Plus, I think it would look weird if I was wearing my shield while roller-skating, don’t you?”

Tony laughed and let his head fall on Steve’s chest. “Yeah. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“It won’t,” Steve whispered.

Tony looked back up at Steve and wrapped his arms around him. “We could just stay here and kiss some more.” He winked.

Steve’s faced flushed and Tony will never get tired of that. “I want to take you roller-skating first. It’ll be my first time too, you know.”

“Great. Let’s go then,” Tony smiled.

“But when we get back we can. Well, you know.”

Tony didn’t think Steve’s face could get any redder, but he was wrong.

“You mean make-out?” he asked, happily.

Steve coughed. “Yeah. That.”

Tony laughed, and damn, Steve was so adorable.

“I’m not going to object to that,” he grinned.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and led him outside. Tony watched Steve as they walked. He was smiling, but there was something in his eyes that Tony had seen before. Determination. Steve was completely invested in this. He looked content, happy, and Tony had no idea how he got to this point in his life but he was eternally grateful. Steve meant the world to Tony and he would treasure every moment.

“Ready?” Steve asked, snapping Tony out of his train of thought. He was still smiling, looking at Tony lovingly. They were outside next to Steve’s motorcycle. He was still holding Tony’s hand. With his other hand, he held out Tony’s motorcycle helmet.

They had so much ahead of them, Tony knew, and he couldn’t be more excited about the future.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling back at Steve. “Ready.”


End file.
